Hands of Destruction
* Decay This power accelerates the decrepitude of its target, causing it to wither, rot or otherwise break down. The target must be inanimate, though dead organic matter can be affected. System: If the Willpower roll is successful, the inanimate object touched by the Thaumaturge ages ten years for every minute the Kindred touches it. If the vampire breaks physical contact and wishes to age the object again, another blood point must be spent and another roll must be made. ** Gnarl Wood This power warps and bends wooden objects. Though the wood is otherwise undamaged, this power often leaves the objects completely useless. This power may also be used to swell or contract the wood, in addition to bending it into unwholesome shapes. Unlike other powers of this path, Gnarl Wood requires merely a glance rather than physical contact. System: Fifty pounds of visible wood may be gnarled for each blood point spent on this power after the Willpower activation roll (the Thaumaturge may expend as much blood as she likes on this power, up to her per-turn generational maximum). It is also possible to warp multiple visible objects – like all the stakes an opposing team of vampire hunters wields. ***Acidic Touch The Thaumaturge secrets a bilious, acidic fluid from any portion of his body. The viscous acid corrodes metal, destroys wood and causes horrendous chemical burns to living tissue. System: The player rolls Willpower then spends blood to create the acid – the blood literally transmutes into the volatile secretion. One blood point creates enough acid to burn through a quarter inch of steel plate or three inches of wood. The damage from an acid augmented hand to hand attack is aggravated and costs one blood point per turn to use. A Thaumaturge is immune to her own Acid Touch. ****Atrophy This power withers a victim’s limb, leaving only a desiccated, almost mummified husk of bone and skin. The effects are instantaneous; in mortals, they are also irreversible. System: This power activates after the Willpower roll. The victim may resist the effects of Atrophy by scoring three or more successes on a Stamina + Athletics roll (Diff 8). Failure means the limb is permanently and completely crippled. Partial resistance is possible: One success indicates that difficulties involving the use of the arm increase by two, though these effects are still permanent with regards to mortals. Two successes signify that difficulties increase by one. Vampires afflicted by this power may spend five blood points to rejuvenate atrophied limbs. Mortals are permanently crippled. This power affects only limbs (arms and legs); it does not work on victims’ heads, torsos, etc. *****Turn to Dust This fearsome power accelerates decrepitude in its victims. Mortals literally crumble to dust at the mere touch of a skilled Thaumaturge, aged beyond death and into putrefaction. System: Each success on the Willpower roll ages the victim by ten years. A potential victim may resist with a Stamina + Courage roll (Diff 8), but must accumulate more successes than the Thaumaturge’s activation roll – it’s an all-or-nothing affair. If the victim succeeds, he does not age at all. If he does not acquire more successes than the Thaumaturge, he ages the full amount. Obviously, this power, while it affects vampires, has no detrimental effect on them (they’re immortal). At most, a Kindred victim withers slightly (-1 to Appearance) for one night. Category:Victorian London RPG Wiki Category:Vampire Disciplines